


Красный

by Gavry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Там он и остановится, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у него жить, как другие люди. Джон не собирался терять надежды, но слышал краем уха, что кое-кто искал контрабандистов для перевозки товара в Мексику – опасная работа, на которой вполне можно расстаться с жизнью.





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Punainen tapaus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097396) by [toyhto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto). 



Спустя два года после окончания войны, когда капитан Джон Ватсон скакал на запад, он уже не знал, чего ищет. Порой он следовал той же дорогой, что и остальные, пытаясь разговаривать с людьми, слушать их истории и улыбаться в нужных местах, но вскоре понял: ему это удается еще хуже, чем раньше, до того, как все началось. Он не успевал смеяться вовремя, так что постепенно стал все чаще поворачивать лошадь — маленькую кобылку, которую купил в Техасе — в сторону от пыльных дорог, изборожденных колесами переселенцев . Он знал, что там опасно, он ехал каньонами, где земля была взрыта копытами неподкованных лошадей, и поэтому револьвер тяжело висел на бедре, помогая дышать ровнее. Джон следовал дорогой, которую, по всей видимости, использовали индейцы, но старался держаться в стороне от проблем — ведь он приехал сюда не для того, чтобы свести счеты с жизнью. Так он говорил сам с собой, а кобылка поводила ушами и все шагала и шагала вперед.  
На войне Джон не знал, за что сражается. Он до сих пор этого не знал, и до сих пор временами думал об этом. Он завербовался почти сразу после начала войны, в Вирджинии, где его отец уже почти допился до смерти, сестра сбежала из дому и, по слухам, жила сейчас где-то на севере с женщиной, а мать попыталась обнять его в последний вечер перед отъездом. Его дед был рабовладельцем, но отец распродал все, что продавалось, так что Джон с самого начала не был уверен, вправе ли он сказать, что защищает свой образ жизни, образ истинного южанина. Но безумие войны доставляло ему удовольствие — это он наконец-то понял, словив пулю в плечо. Он тогда почти сдох от жара, валяясь в установленном на скорую руку полевом госпитале где-то недалеко от Миссисипи — как и почему он оказался именно там, он не знал и не собирался спрашивать. Все-таки не сдох, только хромал с тех пор, да рука тряслась, словно повозка на разбитой дороге.  
Ему разрешили взять лошадь, и он очень старался почувствовать, что благодарен за это. Потом Джон несколько месяцев болтался в почти пустых близлежащих городишках. Пить он не мог, потому что это слишком напоминало о собственном отце. Уезжать не хотел, потому что надеялся сменить имя и вернуться — возможно, на войне все стало бы совсем паршиво, и им потребовались бы все мужчины до единого, даже хромые с перебитым плечом и рукой, которая ничего не могла толком удержать. А потом война кончилась. Джон напился самогона, который купил за салуном у незнакомого мужчины, улыбавшегося однозубой улыбкой, и его всю ночь рвало прямо на кровать в гостинице. Возвращаться ему было некуда, так что он вышел незадолго до рассвета и отправился на запад.  
Он никак не мог добраться до места, потому что на самом деле не ехал никуда. Большинство городов он просто проезжал насквозь, в некоторых задерживался на ночь или две. Но чем дальше к западу он двигался, тем меньше становились городки. Он задумался было, не отправиться ли в Сан-Франциско, который притягивал народ, словно на его месте в карте была дыра, но потом решил, что не доедет. Он останется где-нибудь, подальше от города, где будет полно песка, и солнце будет палить с высоты, и ветер будет играть пылью под копытами лошадей, и где за исполнением законов — если они вообще там будут — никто особо не следит. Там он и остановится, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у него жить, как другие люди. Джон не собирался терять надежды, но слышал краем уха, что кое-кто искал контрабандистов для перевозки товара в Мексику — опасная работа, на которой вполне можно расстаться с жизнью.  
Доехав до города, он решил ненадолго задержаться. Его мучила жажда. Кобыла низко опустила мокрую от пота шею и уже два дня отказывалась переходить хотя бы на рысь. Он привязал ее перед салуном, рядом с бодрым и отдохнувшим гнедым, и снял седельные сумки, хоть в них и не было ничего ценного. Проверил револьвер на бедре и вошел внутрь.  
— Джон? — сказал кто-то. — Джон Ватсон?  
Он моргнул. В салуне было пыльно, темно и пахло контрабандной выпивкой. Людей было всего ничего, но один из них широко улыбался ему от барной стойки. Не дождавшись ответа, мужчина протянул руку:  
— Майк Стэмфорд. Мы встречались в Ричмонде пару лет назад.  
Шестьдесят второй. Джон был в Ричмонде в шестьдесят втором, ему дали лошадь и оружие, и он сразу же отправился в свой первый бой. Но он вспомнил этого человека. Майк Стэмфорд угостил его пивом, которое Джон попытался незаметно вылить в песок, и потом все расспрашивал о девчонках, которых он оставил дома с разбитыми сердцами, а Джон думал о матери и сестре.  
Теперь Майк пил виски. Джон облокотился о стол, который, судя по ощущениям, был усыпан песком, и принялся слушать. Но слушать долго Майк ему не дал: начал расспрашивать. Майк хотел знать, что случилось с Джоном, потому что кто-то сказал, будто того подстрелили, и Джон признался — да, его подстрелили. Тогда Майк спросил, как из всех возможных мест на свете его занесло именно сюда, за край цивилизованного мира, и Джон промолчал, думая, как самого Майка сюда занесло. Потом Майк спросил, что, собственно, Джон собирается здесь делать. Джон честно ответил, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и добавил, что ему бы комнату на ночь, только вот денег нет, да и кто с ним комнату разделит…  
Майк усмехнулся. Джон не собирался, но все-таки спросил:  
— Что?  
— Ты уже второй, от кого я слышу это сегодня! — Майк смотрел на него, словно на старого друга, и он почувствовал себя обманщиком.  
Вскоре он уже следовал за Майком, который неторопливо шагал к гостинице, одна половина которой как раз достраивалась, а другая выглядела так, словно вот-вот рухнет. Джону доводилось частенько спать и в худших местах, но Майк, вместо того чтобы идти к наполовину окрашенной передней двери, свернул в сторону. Откуда-то раздался странный звук, похожий на удар. Джон вытащил револьвер и взвел курок. Майк посмотрел так, как будто увидел что-то забавное. Потом Джон попытался вспомнить, что на самом деле знает про Майка, и сколько за его лошадь дадут на черной бирже, но когда он уже почти собрался сбежать ко всем чертям, они обогнули дом и остановились.  
— Джон, — сказал Майк, — это Шерлок Холмс.  
Шерлок Холмс перестал стегать голого мертвого человека хлыстом для верховой езды и повернулся к Джону:  
— Вирджиния или Миссисипи?  
Джон открыл рот, почувствовав вкус песка. Во взгляде Майка было нечто, смутно напоминавшее сочувствие. Шерлок Холмс отвернулся и нанес еще один удар по телу на земле, потом отшвырнул хлыст, поправил засученные рукава черной рубахи и убрал от лица черные вьющиеся волосы. Джон сглотнул, но в горле тоже был песок.  
— Что?  
— Вирджиния или Миссисипи? — повторил Шерлок Холмс и поднял бровь. — Оба? Много где побывал, пока не получил пулю в плечо. Я играю по ночам на скрипке, вас это не побеспокоит?  
— Скрипка?  
Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.  
— Музыкальный инструмент, на котором играют с помощью смычка, вы наверняка слышали. Если мы собираемся делить в комнату, надо узнать о самых неприятных привычках друг друга… Правда, должен добавить, что играю я исключительно хорошо.  
— Комнату? — повторил Джон и посмотрел на Майка. — Кто сказал про «делить комнату»?  
— Я, — Шерлок нагнулся, чтобы изучить спину трупа. — Я сказал Майку утром, что мое золото подходит к концу, а поскольку просить у брата мне бы категорически не хотелось, ему придется найти мне кого-то, с кем я могу разделить комнату на несколько ночей. И вот он притаскивает ко мне солдата, которые последние два года шатался по западу в поисках неприятностей на свою задницу, — Джон набрал в грудь воздуха, и Шерлок повернулся к нему: — Что, было и еще что-то? Интересно.  
— Поразительно, — сказал Джон и прикусил губу. Губы тоже напоминали на вкус песок. Майк и Шерлок Холмс застыли на месте, глядя на него.  
— Поразительно? — переспросил Холмс.  
Джон кивнул. Холмс смотрел на него, сузив глаза и словно пытаясь заглянуть в самую душу. Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, вытирая пот со лба:  
— А… что люди обычно говорят в таких случаях?  
— Убирайся к черту, — ответил Холмс все еще слегка удивленно, и Джон шагнул к нему по скрипящему песку, стараясь не смотреть на почерневшую от синяков задницу голого мертвого мужчины.  
— Джон Ватсон, — решительно сказал он, протягивая руку. — Джон.  
— Шерлок.

 

* * *

 

В маленькой комнате было все необходимое: две кровати, ночной горшок, потертый ковер и даже письменный стол, за которым Джон смог нормально почистить оружие. Он положил револьвер на стол, а потом убрал обратно в кобуру. Шерлок стоял за спиной и, очевидно, чего-то от него ждал, но Джон давно ни с кем не беседовал — несколько то ли недель, то ли лет — и слегка подзабыл, как это делается. Так что он повернулся, взглянул Шерлоку в глаза, потом посмотрел куда-то еще и уселся на ближайшую кровать.  
— Вы, должно быть, неплохой стрелок, да?  
— Чертовски хороший.  
Только стрелять он и умел. Еще на войне он научился перевязывать раны, потому что ран было много. Например, когда пуля царапала висок, но решала не пробивать голову насквозь, или когда рядом разрывалось ядро, под тобой умирала лошадь, а нога превращалась в месиво из костей и мяса, потому что на нее падал вместе с лошадью приятель, спавший рядом с тобой прошлой ночью.  
— Превосходно. Тут в последнее время было несколько очень странных самоубийств.  
Джон немного поразмышлял о странных самоубийствах, но не очень понял, что это значит, так что счел за лучшее промолчать. Шерлок выглядел так, словно дорогая одежда ему жмет и натирает, и Джон рассеянно задумался о том, сколько может стоить такая рубашка и где их вообще продают — уж явно не в тех местах, где бывал он сам. Ткань была мягкой и гладкой на вид, к ней хотелось прикоснуться. Он облизнул нижнюю губу, а потом заметил, что Шерлок смотрит на него и переступает с ноги на ногу, и при этом так странно двигает бедрами, и какого дьявола такого человека вообще занесло так далеко на запад?  
— Это не самоубийства, — сказал Шерлок и медленно улыбнулся. — Но я пока не знаю, как именно все это проворачивается. Всегда одно и то же: кто-то стреляет в себя из собственного револьвера, в песке следы двух человек, но никого не видно. И следов крови кого-либо еще тоже нет. За минувшую неделю было три случая… и вот теперь, видимо, четвертый — потому что к нам как раз идет шериф.  
— Что?  
Джон вскочил. Колено подогнулось, пришлось ухватиться за кровать в поисках опоры, дьявол бы все это побрал, нет бы проклятой пуле угодить в плечо дюйма на четыре ниже… но об этом не было времени думать сейчас. Держась за стену, он подхромал к окну и увидел, как шериф привязывает свою лошадь рядом с его кобылой и поднимается к ним, перепрыгивая через ступеньку.  
— Он явно спешит, — заметил Шерлок. — Отлично, уже несколько недель ничего интересного, а теперь… Джон?  
Джон выпрямился, не успев себя остановить:  
— Да?  
— Это все наверняка связано с насилием, — негромко сказал Шерлок, — скорее всего, ужасно выглядит, и, вполне вероятно, смертельно опасно. Вы со мной?  
— Черт, да, — ответил Джон за секунду до того, как шериф толкнул дверь и переступил порог.

 

* * *

 

Позже вечером он смотрел, как Шерлок Холмс, взяв плащ и хлыст, повернулся к нему спиной, сбежал по ступенькам вниз, потом отвязал лошадь от привязи перед гостиницей, перекинул через седло сумку — и вот он уже скачет во весь опор к пустыне, где солнце садится в песке и пыли за далекими оранжевыми горами. Шериф Лестрейд только головой покачал, словно говоря: «Чего еще от него ждать, это же Холмс, не обращайте внимания!», но Джона мучило дурное предчувствие, которое все никак не отступало, даже когда он вспомнил все прочие дурные предчувствия в своей жизни — и насколько буквально некоторые из них сбылись. Он сказал, что сходит за водой, проверил, на месте ли револьвер, а потом тоже сбежал по ступенькам — колено неожиданно чувствовало себя лучше, — отвязал лошадь и поскакал за Шерлоком.  
Заходящее солнце рисовало на песке глубокие тени. Пахло пылью. На зубах скрипел песок. Лошадь тяжело дышала, но послушно бежала вперед. Женщины в длинных передниках закрывали ставни. Джон Ватсон, придерживая поводья одной рукой, другой нащупывал револьвер, которым не собирался пользоваться, потому что война закончилась. Все остальное тоже закончилось, так что теперь он был просто обычным человеком, который скакал на запад, чтобы, если повезет, там и остаться. Он пришпорил кобылу, присматриваясь к следам, оставленным в песке лошадью Шерлока — а потом следы повернули к выезду из города, и он проехал по такой узкой улочке, что закрытые ставни почти задевали его плечи. Лошадь все трясла головой, а Джон погонял ее, потому что скоро должно было произойти что-то плохое, и приходилось торопиться, чтобы успеть.  
Наконец он увидел Шерлока — тот стоял в глухом переулке, держа револьвер у виска. Джон резко остановил кобылу и спрыгнул на землю. Шерлок не обернулся. Второй не обернулся тоже. Тот, кто стоял перед Шерлоком, выглядел потрепанным бродягой, еще хуже самого Джона, и тоже прижимал револьвер к виску. Ветер поднимал пыль и закручивал ее, и оранжевый, в котором плавал мир, постепенно становился красным, а Джон думал о женщине, которую они нашли за водонапорной башней — перед смертью она пыталась написать что-то на песке, а потом умерла, и кровь вокруг нее медленно текла, словно в поисках ямы, которую можно наполнить.  
Джону послышалась, как кто-то считает. Шерлок вздернул подбородок, смотря прямо в глаза тому второму, лучи заходящего солнца обливали его фигуру, и Джон вдруг понял, что никогда не видел мужчины красивее. Более невероятного, невозможного, ненормального — а он, между прочим, воевал!  
«Восемь», — сказал кто-то, и один из них упал на спину в песок.  
Джон вложил револьвер обратно в кобуру. Рука не дрожала, колено было твердым. Он видел, как Шерлок выронил оружие — идиот, оно же могло при падении прострелить ему ногу! — и наклонился к упавшему, и тогда Джон поставил ногу в стремя. Он вскочил в седло, развернул кобылу и помчался прочь — быстро, изо всех лошадиных сил, чувствуя, как постепенно замедляется в груди сердце. Песок больше не поднимался так высоко, красный цвет постепенно сменялся коричневым, ветер пах свежестью, а вокруг была только пустыня — и он мог отправиться куда угодно.  
Джон вернулся в гостиницу, упаковал сумку и сел на кровать, отказываясь думать, что ждет Шерлока. Пока он ждал, успел передумать много чего… Например, о войне, которая сделала из него то, что есть, и о том, что он, наверное, всегда был таким, а война просто счистила с него все лишнее, оставив только это. Он держал в руке револьвер, и рука была так тверда, что он мог бы запросто застрелить человека метров за тридцать. Он смотрел, как песок проглотил солнце, как последний свет поднялся по стене и исчез. Наверное, окно стоило закрыть, чтобы ночью не было холодно, а самому убираться ко всем чертям. Если Шерлок расскажет все Лестрейду, его повесят. Не то чтобы это стало бы самым паршивым концом его жизни, но все-таки.  
Когда дверь наконец скрипнула, Джон уже почти погрузился в полусон и был снова в Вирджинии, в одном из первых сражений, где никто толком не знал, что делать, и все стреляли во всех, потому что из-за песка и грязи в цветах было не разобраться.  
— Отличный выстрел, — сказал Шерлок, закрывая дверь. — Прости, что задержался. Лестрейд хотел пообщаться.  
Джон медленно снял руку с револьвера. Этого человека он застрелить все равно бы не смог, даже если бы Шерлок следующей фразой вежливо попросил его встать, заложить руки за спину и пойти сдаваться шерифу.  
— Я не рассказал ему.  
— Почему?  
В ушах странно шумело. Шерлок зажег масляную лампу и поставил на стол. Джон посмотрел на свою уложенную сумку, потом на спину Шерлока.  
— Очень хороший выстрел, — Шерлок остановился перед окном и принялся расстегивать рубаху. — Жаль было бы отправлять стрелка на виселицу.  
— Что он делал? — спросил Джон. Его голос слегка подрагивал, и он вдруг понял, что стискивает собственные колени руками. Может, от удивления, что Шерлок не выдал его шерифу, или от того, что он все еще здесь, в этом городе, в этой комнате, а плечи Шерлока напрягаются, когда он вытаскивает руки из рукавов, и на белой спине остро прорезаются лопатки и двигаются мускулы. — Как он их убивал?  
— Два револьвера. Одна пуля. Он заряжал второй и давал жертве выбрать оружие. Они должны были стрелять одновременно… И он никогда не проигрывал.  
— Ты бы выстрелил, — сказал Джон, внезапно оказавшись на ногах. — Ты бы попытался у него выиграть… Ты бы выстрелил, чтоб доказать, что умнее его!  
— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Шерлок, глядя в сторону.  
Джон шагнул вперед, но комната была совсем маленькой, и он вдруг оказался так близко к Шерлоку, что почувствовал запах кожи и лошади на его коже, и немного пота, и видел в оранжевом свете лампы, как тот сжал зубы, а потом приоткрыл губы. Совсем чуть-чуть. Шерлок опустил рубашку на письменный стол и принялся аккуратно ее складывать. Джон притронулся к его боку — Шерлок вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— А ты? — спросил Шерлок низким тихим голосом, который звучал так, словно ладонь Джона не прижималась к его ребрам. — Ты только что убил человека.  
Джон прикусил нижнюю губу. Шерлок дышал — вдох и выдох, и снова вдох — и его тело двигалось под ладонью Джона, а он все думал, что никогда не видел более совершенной кожи. Он медленно провел пальцами вниз, снова вверх — кожа была такой гладкой: ни шрамов, ни песка, ни грязи, как будто Шерлок никогда не работал на солнце без рубашки, зато принимал ванну дважды в неделю. Джон переместил руки ниже, туда, где заканчивались ребра и начинался впалый живот, нажал так сильно, как только посмел — и понял, что именно он делает, когда Шерлок резко втянул воздух.  
— Прости, — сказал он и попытался отдернуть руку, но пальцы Шерлока обвились вокруг запястья, удерживая на месте. — Я…  
— Заткнись. Надо дверь закрыть.  
И они закрыли. Джон прижался спиной к двери, заложил большие пальцы за ремень и смотрел, как Шерлок проходит через всю комнату и останавливается у окна. Джон был на войне. Он знал, как это бывает — с мужчиной. Он стоял, не двигаясь, чувствуя, как дыхание застревает в горле, и ничего не понимал. Все казалось таким простым, когда он прислушивался к звукам в соседней палатке: вот так скрипит под пальцами потная кожа, вот так стучат колени, толкаясь о землю и песок, вот так кто-то пытается проглотить стон, а остальное можно было додумать. Иногда он случайно видел, как это происходит, но попробовать самому... Нет. У него было оружие, он понятия не имел, сколько еще проживет, и тогда этого хватало — тогда, но сейчас он был все еще жив и уже почти не жалел об этом, потому что отблески лампы плясали на чистой и бледной коже Шерлока, мать его, Холмса, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поднять с пола штаны и аккуратно их сложить. Джон просто смотрел на него: на ягодицы, на бедра, на ноги…  
Стараясь ступать неслышно, он шел к Шерлоку по скрипящему полу и думал: как так получилось, что после всего виденного и пережитого он все еще так неуклюж и неловок? Он просунул ладонь между ног Шерлока, но тот взял его руку и потянул наверх, к своим волосам, вот только Джон был совершенно уверен, что так — неправильно. И зарываться пальцами в волосы Шерлока, которые казались на ощупь почти чистыми — неправильно. И нюхать его шею. И лизать ухо, чувствуя на языке вкус песка и соли. И скорее всего — почти наверняка — те мужчины в соседней палатке в шестьдесят третьем не целовались… хотя он мог просто неверно истолковать услышанное. Джон целовал Шерлока, сжимал его плечи, позволил подвести себя к кровати, которая ударила его под колени, и рухнул на нее, не пытаясь больше встать. Он послушно прижался спиной к дрогнувшей под его весом стенке, развел колени — и молча смотрел, как мужчина, который был по меньшей мере на ладонь его выше, садится на пятки между его раздвинутых ног, плюет себе на пальцы и прикасается к нему.  
Иногда в бою он думал, что наконец-то чувствует себя живым и скоро умрет. Сейчас он вцепился в спинку кровати и не думал ни о чем. Он попытался перевернуться, потому что именно так делали это те, в палатке, но Шерлок схватил его за бедра и перевернул обратно, так что Джон видел, как тот держит его и придвигается все ближе и ближе — а потом ближе стало некуда. Он вспомнил, как заходящее солнце освещало Шерлока чуть раньше этим же вечером, и как все вокруг было красным, но потом Шерлок двинулся вперед, и стало больно, пришлось прикусить губу, а Шерлок двинулся снова — и вот он, капитан Джон Ватсон, через два года после войны, упирается раскрытыми ладонями в стену, чтобы не биться в нее головой, и кажется, что кровать вот-вот треснет под ними, из окна пахнет холодной пустыней, а руки Шерлока такие теплые… такие теплые… Это тепло везде, только не там, куда Шерлок вот прямо сейчас положил ладонь. Джон вдохнул пустынный воздух полной грудью и перестал думать. Шерлок смотрел на него, он смотрел в ответ сквозь полуопущенные ресницы, и скрипела старая кровать, и воздух пах свободой, и Джон совсем забыл, что рука, обхватившая член, может ощущаться вот так — а потом Шерлок так толкнул его в стену, что Джон чуть не закричал.  
— Ты кричал, — сказал Шерлок чуть погодя, когда они наконец снова могли дышать.  
— Ничего подобного, — ответил он, закрывая глаза. Шерлок вытер ему живот — судя по всему, его же рубашкой, — простыня под ним была влажной и липкой… Но Джон был на войне, так что какая разница? Соль смешалась с песком пустыни, сердце билось в груди и снова казалось живым, и Джон вспомнил, что он вроде как что-то искал — но никак не мог вспомнить, что. Шерлок скривил губы, отбрасывая рубаху в сторону, ухватился длинными пальцами за его колени и почти нежно свел их вместе. Джон дал ему уложить себя на кровать и глубоко вздохнул, когда Шерлок устроился рядом, прижимаясь голой грудью к его боку и положив голову ему на плечо. Нос оказался как раз в черных спутанных волосах.  
— Вайоминг, — сказал Шерлок. — Я собирался отправиться туда. Говорят, там у них возникли сложности — ну, знаешь, убийства и все такое.  
Джон промолчал. Он, наверное, останется в городе на пару ночей — или нет, завтра же уедет ко всем чертям, оседлает лошадь, как только Шерлок скроется за поворотом. И поскачет в пустыню, куда угодно подальше отсюда, чтобы найти себе проблем, которые были бы не то чтобы смертельно опасны, но близко к тому. Может, где-нибудь и отыщется подходящая петля, в которую можно будет засунуть голову. Он только надеялся, что его кобылка еще не совсем устала: он к ней привязался, будет жаль потерять единственного друга.  
— Поехали вместе, — сказал Шерлок. — Думаю, ты мне там пригодишься.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон.

 

* * *

 

В пустыне было тихо. Капитан Джон Ватсон оседлал лошадь, поставил ногу в стремя и скривился. Шерлок Холмс обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, и рассмеялся через плечо. Что-то началось. Джон понятия не имел, что именно, но, кажется, оно несло в себе опасность. Он проверил, на месте ли револьвер, развернул верную кобылку и поскакал вслед за Шерлоком прочь из города. Перед ними ветер поднимал пыль, и солнце окрашивало ее в красный — а позади город все уменьшался, пока не исчез в песке.


End file.
